Itami Uchiha
is a Jōnin-level shinobi of . He is one of the last surviving Uchiha. Appearance Itami has neither understood nor cared about fashion and rarely ever dresses up. Be that as it may, Itami is however socially conscious and tries to maintain a decent image of himself. He generally wears a T-shirt with a sleeveless hoodie which showcases the Uchiha crest on the back. He also wears indigo pants, ninja sandals, and a wristband on his left wrist. He wears his forehead protector around his waist while in the village. On the other hand, on missions, his outfit changes drastically. He dons an arm guard on his right arm and removes his wristband. He gains a sleeveless uniform and one-strap-over-one-shoulder of standard Kumogakure jōnin. With this, he wears slightly loose pants and has a tool pouch on his left buttock and a shuriken armband on his left wrist, allowing him to hold various shuriken. His forehead protector is placed on his forehead. In terms of looks, Itami is an eye-catcher with his spiky, dirty blonde hair that frames his face and deep blue eyes, whose gaze would make even the most stern people nervous. He has a lean build, standing at about five feet and ten inches and weighing in at 172 pounds. He is very athletic, however, and always tries to stay in shape. His skin is rather tan, giving him a bit of a glow. He sometimes wears his silver necklace with the Uchiha clan crest on it while in the village and has a distinctive scar on his left shoulder, a prize he earned from one of his training sessions with Yoru. Personality Simplicity in its most intelligent form is what Itami is. Ever since childhood, he never had trouble with complex situations as he would always solve them in the most basic ways. This had branded him a genius by many, even getting compared to those of the . It also played a major factor in his life as a ninja, helping gain rank much quicker than others of his generation. Itami has a tendency to get frustrated easily, shown when his brother's electric personality often resulted in a beating from Itami. He also tends to mentally disregard the abilities of his opponents due to him never having been bested in a battle. Therefore, he always assumes his victory even when the odds are against him. Along with his low tolerance for foolishness, Itami is a bit dogmatic, brutally realistic, and despises people who argue with his decisions, so much so that he even goes to the extent of fighting that person. A prime example of this is when he refused to let his chūnin subordinates join him on his first A-rank mission, not out of a lack of faith in their abilities but rather out of concern for their safety. One of his subordinates, Maguro, argued with him, ending in a punishment from Itami. Itami is, at times, a ruthless person especially when provoked in a fight. He becomes overwhelmed with the exhilaration of winning against a tough opponent (although he does not acknowledge his opponent as 'tough') that he continues to pummel them until they are either dead or he is satisfied. Despite this, Itami has morals and strives to keep himself under control and level-headed while fighting. He knows that his acts are very dishonorable and is very ashamed. On another note, Itami is a very proud individual and doesn't like depending on others. Whenever suffering injuries, he demanded that the mission be completed and his injuries ignored. This quality, stated by the medics of Kumogakure, would ultimately lead to his demise one day. History Itami was born to Satoru Uchiha, a renowned member of the Uchiha clan, and Midori Senju. Satoru Uchiha was a shrewd, intelligent man, and as such, he understood exactly how the villagers would react to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konohagakure; that is to say, he assumed that the villagers would blame the Uchiha clan. He decided the best solution was to defect from Konohagakure, speculating that the clan's reaction to the suspicions of the villagers would be less than peaceful. He gathered up his wife and two sons (Itami was six, Yoru was only one) and the family traveled to the Land of Lightning. Satoru issued a plea with the Raikage and the village's elders for asylum for his family. Seeing the benefits of having Sharingan-wielding Uchiha clan members call Kumogakure "home," and wanting to openly affront Konohagkure, Satoru and his family were granted their petition for asylum. The Uchiha family quickly adjusted to life in Kumogakure. Satoru and Midori were officially regarded as Jōnin by their new village, and became generally well-respected amongst the other Kumo shinobi. Itami was also assimilated into the Kumogakure shinobi ranks, quickly graduating from the Kumogakure Ninja Academy within two years of living in the village. Life was good for the family in Kumogakure. Itami and Yoru both had somewhat idyllic childhoods, especially Yoru. Itami grew up in a very carefree manner, spending his time practicing his ninjutsu with his father and/or younger brother, going on missions, exploring, or reprimanding Yoru for his foolish antics. It was during this time that he would develop the kind and selfless personality that would ultimately define his goals in life and help suppress the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred Abilities Becoming a Kumogakure jōnin at the age of 14, Itami was held in high regard by ninja and citizens alike, and not just in Kumogakure. He mastered his clan's original Fire Release technique at the age of 6 and has shown to be proficient in Fire Release, Water Release, and Lightning Release. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Since weapons are considered a ninja's best friend, Itami trained himself in the art of using said weapons to his advantage in combat. Unlike most people, Itami treats a weapon as an extension of himself, allowing him to have greater skill with the weapon. The most used by Itami is his Tiger Claw, which he acquired during his time in Konoha. He employs the use of wire strings as a trap for foes. Kenjutsu Use of kenjutsu has become crucial in Itami's battle style ever since acquiring the Tiger Claw. Since the sword allows him to travel through space, it provides better taijutsu severity during combat. He has become so skillful with his blade that he has been compared to the likes of and become known as the Cloud's Blond Flash. Nature Transformation Being an Uchiha, Itami is well-rounded in Fire Release and as such makes great use of it in battle. Genjutsu Taijutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Behind the Scenes Trivia *Itami's appearance is based off of the character Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy *Itami's theme song is Demons by Imagine Dragons *His name (痛み,itami) means pain **'Itami's Databook' *Itami's favorite hobbies are sleeping, playing shogi, and reading. *Itami's favorite foods are rice with curry and fish and his least favorite is anything with meat. *Itami wishes to have an all out battle with the Raikage and his younger brother, Yoru. *Itami has completed a total of 709 missions: 67 D-rank, 104 C-Rank, 388 B-rank, 96 A-rank, and 54 S-rank. *Itami's most used phrase is "Chill out, Yoru! (頭を冷やせ,夜!, ''Atama o hiyase, Yoru!) Quotes